Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to equipment of manufacturing a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to reticles and/or an exposure apparatuses including the same.
Highly-integrated semiconductor devices have been developed with the development of information technology. The integration density of semiconductor devices may be greatly affected by a wavelength of a light source of a photolithography process that is employed in a manufacturing process of the semiconductor devices. The light source may be an I-line source, a G-line source, an excimer laser light source (e.g., KrF or ArF), or an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light source. A wavelength of the EUV light source may be much smaller than that of the excimer laser light source.